Big Time Titanic
by LaLa978
Summary: Logan is a slave wanting freedom. James doesn't want to be here, like his sister, Jo, who is going to marry Jett. Kendall and Carlos won their tickets in a poker game. Major!Jagan Minor!Kenjo
1. Come Aboard The Titanic

Title: Big Time Titanic

Author: LaLa978

Summary: Logan is a slave wanting freedom. James doesn't want to be here, like his sister, Jo, who is going to marry Jett. Kendall and Carlos won their tickets in a poker game. Major!Jagan Minor!Kenjo

AN: Ok, right now, at this very moment. Probably not the moment when your reading this, but I'm watching the Titanic and I got an idea. What would happen if the guys went on the Titanic? (Easy, they're the reasons the Titanic sunk!) Other voice, shut up, that's not how the story goes! Any way…

-3-

Chappy 1: Come aboard the Titanic

-3-

Looking up at the Titanic, Logan feels the freedom. The freedom from this country. But for now, he had to serve this family. The Reginald's. The Reginald's were a rich family that bought him from the slave trade. They treated him like dirt, called him "Rat," and the father of the family beat him. The child, very different from the parents, loved him. The 6 year old girl always chose him from her parents. She was a sweet girl who didn't believe in slaves, much to her parent's surprise, and wanted Logan to be free. That's why she convinced her parents to come aboard Titanic, because she knew there would be freedom for Logan wherever they're going.

"Come on, rat! Have you checked for lice? You're going to need it." The mother, Lucille, screamed at him. He looked over at her.

"I don't have lice." He answered. She gave him a little "Hmmf" and walked to the boarding site. The daughter, Mary, took his hand and smiled up at him. He smiled back and the father, Galton, took Mary from him.

"You must never touch the rat. He's such a peasant." He said.

They boarded and he could see why the Titanic was the ship of dreams. The walls were terrific and the chandelier where the stair case was absolutely divine. The clock is what caught his eye. He was always fascinated with grandfather clocks and this one was magnificent. "Get going rat!" Galton called. "Your room is in 3rd class." Of course, the peasant goes with the other peasants.

"But, father, why can't he come with us?" Mary asked.

"He cannot." He pulled Mary from Logan and went along.

3rd class was where the poor people went. The peasants, the rats, etc. etc. He went in his room, only to find there was someone else there. "Hello, my name is Carlos." He said, holding his hand out. Logan took it.

"Logan."

"Nice to meet you, Logan." Carlos smiled and let go of his hand. "Can you believe we're on the Titanic? I mean there are so much people that didn't get on and I got my ticket from my friend, Kendall, which won it in a poker game! Did you know this is the ship of dreams? Did you know this is the unsinkable ship? Did you know-"

"Carlos! Are you always this hyper?"

"What do you mean?" Carlos looked at him, head tilted to the side.

"Nothing," And that's when Carlos started babbling on about Titanic. Carlos reminded Logan of a dog. Always so hyper, loveable, confused… you name it.

The boat started moving and Carlos ran out of the room. Logan chuckled and looked out the window. Seeing the people, waving and smiling. Saying goodbye to their loved ones. Logan smiled at the little children trying to catch up with the boat when it started moving faster. That's when he remembered Mary. How was Mary doing?

-3-

Looking up at the Titanic, James felt dread. He didn't want to leave his country, but his mother was saying how good the Titanic was. He finally gave in and got 1st class tickets. His little sister, Jo, was reluctant as he was. "It doesn't look much bigger." She commented.

"Oh, please. This is the unsinkable ship. Much more extravagant then the other one." Her fiancé, Jett, said. James didn't like him one bit, unlike his mother, who only likes him for his money.

They boarded and James felt sick. He didn't want to be in this ship. He felt the ship moving and he knew there was no turning back.

They made their way to the dining hall, where they met a man. He didn't like his first name, so they called him, Mr. Bitters. James's mother called him, "New Money" from the country side. They met the Reginald's.

"Why, hello." His mother, Sabelle, said.

"How do you do? I'm Galton. This is my wife, Lucille, and my daughter, Mary." He shook hands with them and so did his wife. But Mary seemed away.

"Mary, shake their hands." Galton said. Mary looked at him.

"Not without Logan." At the mention of the name, James shuddered. He didn't know why, but he seemed very fond of that name.

"Who is Logan?" Sabelle asked, quite curious.

"Oh, that's no one. Just a slave." Lucille said. But Jo looked appalled.

"A slave? How could you be so insignificant?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Jo!" Sabelle said. "I am so sorry for her behavior."

"It is quite fine. I just wish Mary would stop liking the peasant."

The rest of the dinner, James wondered who Logan actually was.

-3-

AN: So! I'm glad I got this finished! This is a muti-chaptered story. My very first that will have more then 4, like my other story. Anywho, I thought there should be a different love story besides Rose and Jacks. I thought of Jo and Kendall as them. I hoped you liked it. I will be updating every Saturday starting January 29. That's if I get more than 5 reviews.


	2. We Meet

Title: Big Time Titanic

Author: LaLa978

AN: Woooo! 2nd chapter! Woooo! Ok, well, uhh, idk. On with the story!

-3-

Chapporoo 2: We Meet

-3-

Jo was in her room when Jett busted in. "Jo, will you stop being disheartened. We're on the ship of dreams."

"It's not the ship of dreams to me." Jo answered, putting her hair up with a clip. She stood up and rushed out of the room.

"Jo!" She can hear James calling behind her.

"What did you do?" James asked.

"Nothing. She's just being her usual spoiled self." If looks could kill, Jett would have been in the ocean right now. Jett went out of the room, James following.

Logan was with Carlos and his new found friend, Kendall. They were talking, when Kendall suddenly got silent, looking up at the top balcony. Carlos and Logan followed his gaze and saw the girl. She had her blond hair up and had a flowing dress. "Don't waste your time." Logan said. "You will never get the likes of her." But it seemed Kendall wasn't listening. Carlos waved a hand over his face and started chuckling.

Jett found Jo and pulled her arm. "Get back to the room. I wasn't done talking to you."

"You're done. Can I get some time to myself?" She asked, walking away. James tried to stop her, but she walked right past him. Jett following. James sighed and went over to the railing. He looked around and a pair of dark brown eyes caught his eye. He felt his heart beating wildly and goose bumps rising on his skin. The person was beautiful, more beautiful than he can ever imagine. He saw one of the other guys pushing on the beautiful guys arm, but he wouldn't stop looking. James finally turned away and started for his room.

"Hello? Logan?" Carlos asked, pushing on his arm. When the guy turned, Logan looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Great, now I'm the 3rd wheel." Carlos commented, leaning back in his chair. Three girls walked past him. "Hello," He said, walking behind them.

-3-

Jo looks around and sees everyone laughing, having a good time. She was the only one that felt it. The only one that wanted things to be over.

She ran out of the dining hall and out in the night air. The cold stung her arms and nose but she didn't care. She kept running. She made it to the back of the ship and started crying. She wanted out of this. Out of the world. She picked up her dress and climbed over. She grabbed the poles and leaned forward.

"Stop this." She heard someone say.

"Don't come any closer. Or I'll jump." She said, leaning forward a bit more.

"I know you don't want to do this." The mystery person said.

"Who are you?"

"My names Kendall. What's your name?"

"Jo,"

"Jo, I like that name." He walked a little closer.

"Step back." She said, looking over her shoulder.

"Well, if you jump in I'll have to come in after you." He said, taking off his coat.

-3-

Logan breathed in the night air. The front of the ship was very calming and reassuring. He felt the freedom breezing in his hair and all around him. "Why, hello." He heard someone say. He turned around and saw that same person that was on the balcony.

"H- Hello." He said.

"I'm James."

"Logan,"

"Nice to meet you, Logan." James went next to him.

"It's nice to meet you too."

James found Logan that was always in his mind ever since Mary mentioned the name. He was beautiful.

"So, Logan, you're a slave." Logan looked up at him

"How do you know that?"

"I met the Reginald's."

"Oh." Logan looked down.

"Hey, no reason to be ashamed. You going to be free." James lifted his head up. Logan looked at him and smiled. James leaned down, their lips almost brushing together.

"Help! Please!" They pulled back and looked to the back.

"That's my sister." James said, running. Logan running after him.

-3-

"Help! Please!" Jo said, hanging off the side, with Kendall holding her arm.

"Don't worry, I got you. Now you need to pull yourself up. 1 2 3." He pulled her up over the railing and on to the ground. That's when two people from the crew, James, and Logan came.

"What's going on here?" One crew person asked.

"Kendall?" Logan asked.

-3-

AN: Duh, duh, duh! Oh well. Next Saturday is the next chappy! Woo!


	3. Not a chapter, Sorry!

I'm so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating! I'm having the worst week ever! First my internet crashed, then when it got fixed, my mom said I can't go on my computer until I had all of my homework done… I missed a week of school. So I couldn't update! I'm so sorry… Sorry…. (Cries) I feel so ashamed! I won't be able to update for awhile now! I'm so sorry! AHHHH!


	4. Chapter 3: We finally have this moment

Title: Big Time Titanic

Author: LaLa978

_**!READ ME!**_**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating on Saturday. My internet crashed and when I saw that I was like, "NOOOOOOOOO!" And my mom was like, "Shut up!" So that's what happened. **

**DarkRoseThorn****: Ok, no, I am not watching it over and over again. I just happen to have watched it so many times. I have it stuck in my brain. **

-3-

Chapteree 3: We finally have this moment

"How dare you touch my fiancée?" Jett exclaimed. Kendall was now being handcuffed.

"No, it was nothing like that!" Jo said, going next to Jett. "If it weren't for Mr. Knight here, then I wouldn't be alive." There was silence.

"How is this so?" Jett asked.

"Well, I was looking over the railing, to get a better look at the… the…" She did a circular motion with her hand.

"Propellers?"

"Propellers and I slipped and fell over. Mr. Knight heard me screaming and helped me up. That's when the crew, my brother, and uhh…" She looked at Logan. "Him came and found me."

The crew unlocked the cuffs around Kendall's wrist and let him go. "Well, for a thank you," James said. "How about you come and join us for dinner?"

Kendall looked at Jo then back at James. "Certainly." Jett walked away, pulling Jo with him.

"I will see you at dinner, tomorrow evening. Right?" James asked Kendall.

"I will. Promise." Kendall said. James walked away.

Kendall looked at Logan. "Ok, what's with the sad face?"

Logan looked away. "It's nothing. Leave it."

Kendall put his hands up as surrender. "You know what's funny." Logan said. "Even though she slipped so suddenly, you still had the time to remove your jacket and shoes…" Logan looked at Kendall's untied shoes and back at him.

"It's nothing, Leave it." Kendall repeated Logan's words.

-3-

Jo sat in her room, listening to her music box, when Jett came in. "I know you've been melancholy. But I have something for you." He went up to her with a box. "I was going to save it for the wedding, but it seems you need it now." He opens the box, revealing the Heart of the Ocean.

"By god, is that-"

"A diamond. Yes, 56 karats to be exact." He put it around her neck.

"It's overwhelming."

-3-

The next day, Jo met up with Kendall, but James went with her, just in case. They found Kendall with Logan and Carlos. "Well, I better go." Carlos said, winking at both of them.

"Mr. Knight." Jo said.

"It's just Kendall."

"Shall we take a walk?" She asked, gesturing towards the deck.

"I would love to."

As they started leaving, James sat next to Logan. "Hello, again." James said.

"Hi." Logan responded, blood rushing to his cheeks.

"We never got to finish what we started last night."

"And what was that?"

James, suddenly, pulled Logan towards first class. "Where are we going?" Logan asked, but James didn't answer. He led them to a room.

"James, why are we here?"

"I needed to do this." He leaned down and brushed his lips against Logan's. Logan gasped, but closed his eyes and kissed back.

"Stop," Logan said, pushing James away. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"And why not?"

"It isn't right. I'm 3rd class. You're 1st."

"So? IT doesn't matter. From the moment I first saw you, from the first time I heard your name, I knew for a fact that I fell in love with you. I knew that you were my one and only for the rest of my life and I hate the way the Reginald's are treating you. I know that in America, you are going to get freedom. I want you to come and live with me when we get there. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms. I want to come home and I want you to be there." He took Logan's hand and put it to his chest. Logan gasped at how fast James's heart is beating. "You feel that? My heart is beating for you, Logan."

Logan had tears in his eyes and looked down. "Why? Why me?"

James lifted Logan's head up and looked into his eyes. "You're beautiful, Logan. Don't let anyone, especially the Reginald's, tell you otherwise." James kissed him again, slow and passionate.

-3-

Jo and Kendall were next to the railing and they were having a spitting contest. "Ok, and you just lean back and…" Kendall made noises in the back of his throat, but was stopped when Jo tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and saw Jo's mother, Lucille Reginald, and Mr. Bitters. "Mother," Jo said. Kendall swallowed his saliva and mucus. (AN: EW) "May I introduce, Kendall Knight?"

"Charmed, I'm sure. Where is your brother?"

"That I do not know of. Probably in his room."

"Yes, well…" Her mother and Lucille looked at him like an insect. Mr. Bitters just simply looked on.

A horn blew in the distance. "Why do they always insist to announce dinner like a cattle recharge?" Mr. Bitters said.

Jo giggled. "Shall we go dress mother?" Jo asked, walking off with her mother and Lucille.

"Do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?" Mr. Bitters asked.

"Not really."

"What are you planning to wear?"

Kendall gestured to his outfit. "I figured." Mr. Bitters said. "Come on, let's find you something."

-3-

"It's almost time for dinner." James said, kissing Logan on the cheek. "You are welcomed to join."

"No, I shouldn't. the Reginald's will be there, I'm sure."

James caressed Logan's cheek and smiled. "I can't wait to be in America."

Logan smiled back. "Me too."

They kissed once more. "I love you Logan."

"I love you too, James."

-3-

**AN: AH! They got together! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy with everything at home and at school… but I'm back. It's LaLa B****! HEHE. (Nice way to put Britney in there.) Thank you, other voice. That was the point of the joke, see… I was trying to- (Britney went crazy and shaved her head. Are you going to end up like that?) GRRR! Shut up!**


End file.
